Matchmaker
by fragglerox
Summary: A story set in the year 2005, Love has blossomed. And some unexpected twistes.


Matchmaker

pen name: Fragglerox

*The Quiddich World Cup year 2005*

"...And the Chudly Cannons WIN! It is 150 to 75. This has been Lee Jordan with the commentary at the Quiddich World Cup year 2005! To the Captain Ron Wesley who is also the star keeper first string!"

*Soon at the after party*

"Hey! Hey Ron!" Harry Potter now 20 years old, called to his best friend Ron, "we all saw you win the game." "You all saw?" "Yes" came a voice Ron had not heard in a long time. "HERMIONE!" Ron ran to her, and gave her a hug she was rather surprised. "Hi, Ron. Ummm how are you?" Realizing what he had just done he let go fast. "Oh... good I guess." Not realizing everyone had just seen the embrace went on like nothing happened. The two walked off to talk in a separate room of Ron's house. The whole gang was there. Ron, Fred and his fiancé Angela Johnson, George with his wife Alicia Spinet (Now a Wesley) who is presently with child, Percy and his wife Penelope and their eight children: Jessica: 15, Mandy: 13, Nicole: 11, Sarah and Ashley: 9, Crystal: 7, and James: 5. Ginny and her husband Neville. There was also Hagrid and his wife Olympe, and their daughter, Marcie. Sirius Black was there and Harry was there. Bill and his wife from Egypt and Charlie with his wife from Romania were there and so were Mr. and Mrs. Wesley who were getting on in their age. And out of no where Draco Malfoy apparated. "Sorry I'm late Pansy was putting on her makeup." "Malfoy, how are the Death Eater captures going?" Percy asked. "Very Good. Oh yeah. The Auror's are having a meeting over by the Hog's Head in 2 weeks Potter. Be there." "Yeah, ok." 

*Meanwhile in the other room*

"So Hermione, how have you been?" "Oh.. you know well." "What have you been up to. I mean how long has it been... 4 years?" "Yeah. Well I have been teaching at Hogwarts. I am the transfiguration teacher and...so how have you been? You are pretty successful now. I come to all your games you know." "Really?!" You should have come down to the locker room. We could have caught up." "Oh yeah well... you know...I thought you didn't want to see me since you never wrote... and since you moved around so much...I guess I could...you know...never really find you." "Wow! I have always wanted to talk to you but I didn't know you started teaching. What's it like?" "Well...umm Percy and Penelope's children Jessica, Mandy, and Nicole are quite a handful. They are all in Gryffindor, my house. Well you remember how it was." "Sounds like us. How come Malfoy and Harry are friends now, the used to hate each other." "Well, it was very funny. Malfoy, went into the ministry to become an Auror and so did Harry. Since Barty Crouch Jr., remember him, he was pretending to be Mad-Eye-Moody in our...what was it" "Our fourth year" "Oh yeah! That's right. Well he took his advice and became an Auror. So Harry and Malfoy, get this, _were assigned as partners_. Well at first they HATED it. You know how they are. Fight, fight, bicker, bicker. Once they started to solve cases and capture the rest of the Death Eaters after Lord Voldermort was killed. They finally got along. " "Wow! I wish I could have seen this. He switched sides?" "Well, Malfoy was never bad, he was just, following in his father's footsteps. He was taught to dislike muggles and muggle-borns." "You are sticking up for him after how he treated you? You deserve better!" "Ron. We were children. People change. I understand what happened and now Malfoy and I are friends. Well to a point. We are always competing." "Yeah....well....ummm.... yeah... any way do you want to...ummm...go to the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer sometime?" "OH...ummm...well...." "Oh I shouldn't have asked. I mean it has been so long. You are probably seeing someone by now." "Oh no... I am not... I have been busy with teaching and since it is the summer vacation I guess so. Yeah that would be nice." "Oh great! So umm when do you wanna go?" "Well... I have to get back to school in September and since it is June, why don't we go next Friday?" "Yeah that sounds good. We can...ummm talk...about stuff." "Ron? Hermione? Where are you two?" "Were in the kitchen Harry." As Harry walked in and asked "What are you two doing in here, Ron it is your party you should be mingling, Hermione, Headmaster Delacour wants just sent you an owl says something about the house-elves, there revolting or something." "Finally, the will get some respect they deserve" Hermione said under her breath. "Yeah, they're pretty weird alright. But they cook great!" Ron exclaimed. "RON!" "Sorry Hermione." "Harry, I'll be right there, ok?" "Yeah me too..." "Are you guys ok? You're acting strange." "I'm fine!" both exclaimed! "Ok...I am gonna go see Bill . Bye..." "BYE!" Ron said. Once Harry left. "Sorry about that. You know the house-elf thing." "No problem." "So anyway...Yeah. Friday is good."

*That Friday at the Three Broomsticks* 

"Ron, Ron, over here." Hermione, was sitting at a table in the far right corner. She looked rather pretty to Ron. But to Ron she has always been gorgeous. "Hi Hermione. You look nice." He blushed and so did she. "Thank you. So do you." she replied. The two caught up and they talked for hours. Around 1:30 in the morning. Ron walked her to her house. They both went in for coffee. They kept talking. It was 5 am and the two had fallen asleep on the couch. Ron woke up and felt a pressure on his left side. Hermione was curled up in his arms. He smiled and tried to get up without waking her. "She is so peaceful" he thought to himself. Without realizing it he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, wrote her a letter on where he would be. And left. 

"OH MY GOD!" "Ron what is it?" "Harry. I think I just saw the future." Ron and Harry 15 years old, were sitting in Proffessor Trawlney's divination class. "What did you see?" "Hermione and me..." "Yeah and?" "We, we, we were together. Like in love." "Nah Ron. You probably just imagined it." "Probably..." But in his mind Ron wished it to come true.


End file.
